


Coming Home Drunk

by RaeNic18



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Drinking, Multi, being drunk, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeNic18/pseuds/RaeNic18
Summary: Brought to you by a request - How would your 2 lovable boyfriends take care of you after a well deserved girl's night out?😽
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Coming Home Drunk

⤏ Okay your girls drop you off and you’re pretty drunk. Able to stand but not really paying attention to what’s around you. And everything is funny.

⤏ When you get home, Noya is sleeping on the couch but Asahi is awake and happily helps you in the house

⤏ Noya wakes up hearing you giggling about something and then sees how drunk you are

⤏ “AH SHES DRUNK! I WANNA DRINK TOO! ASAHI LETS DRINK TOO!”

⤏ Asahi chuckles and shakes his head, “No it’s already late, she needs a shower and to go to bed

⤏ Noya would whine a little as he eyes you seeing how you were just watching him with a smile on your face 

⤏ This time Asahi would win. It was late and they all needed to get to bed.

⤏ Asahi smiles and kisses you, Taken back a bit on the taste and not admitting that the alcohol on your lips tastes really good. He’d blush and look at Noya motioning for him to come closer

⤏ “You should taste her before she gets all cleaned up, it’s pretty good.” he’d tell Noya and you’re just standing there giggling

⤏ Noya doesn’t need to be told more than once as he quickly leans into you and kisses you, instantly tasting your lips along with the alcohol you drank that night

⤏ The taste makes him blush and he groans, “Damnit we’re getting wasted tomorrow. Just the three of us.” he mutters against your lips and of course you nod with a smile hearing his notion

⤏ Asahi smiles as he rolls his eyes and then moves you two to the bathroom

⤏ It’s a good thing that you have a walk in shower cuz with these two you’d need one, especially since they’d want to shower all together with you

⤏ During the shower there’s some groping and kissing but nothing too crazy

⤏ After the shower you all dry off and get into bed, all naked of course

⤏ You in the middle facing Asahi’s chest cuddled into him and Noya cuddled into your back. His face in your neck and taking in your scent

⤏ With all the cuddles and warmth it’s not long for you to pass out and Asahi and Noya aren’t far behind you. All cuddled together. 

⤏ Point is, they’d take great care of you if you came home drunk


End file.
